Pick A Card, Any Card
by Always have a little Faith
Summary: A series of one-shots, based on randomly selected prompts, involving the selected pairings of Sorato, Takari, Jurato and Ryuki. Set in and out of series timeline, all completely unrelated, all for your enjoyment! R&R!
1. Sing: MattxSora

_**Note:** And so begins a series of one-shots, completely unrelated one to the next. They involve, what I believe, to be the"official" pairings of seasons two and three, thereby being Sorato, Takari, Jurato and Ryuki. Official in the sense that they wound up together by the end (Sorato, Takari) or have substantial evidence, such as admitting their feelings (Jurato, Ryuki). That said, enjoy, and do review. _

_Inspired by **Sunfaro**'s series **Digimon One-Shots.**  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything associated Digimon, nor Secondhand Serenade's "Fall For You" which you can pretend, for the length of this one-shot, belongs to Matt. Thanks!_

* * *

**Sing**

**MattxSora - Sorato**

_--_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day_

The slow and enchanting melody flowed out of Matt's acoustic guitar, filling the small blue room with a peaceful sound. The blond sat on his computer chair, completely lost in his music, his hair falling in his blue eyes.

On his bed sat the redhead who the song was written about, her legs tucked beneath her to preserve warmth, a soft smile painting her features.

_I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again_

The words reached her ears, and warmth overwhelmed her heart, threatening to bring tears to her eyes. Happy tears, mind you. It was so beautiful, and Matt had told her it was about her, furthering her admiration of it.

She watched his fingers work along the guitar frets, while his other hand picked at the chords in such a fluid motion. She wondered what it must be like to play guitar, or to sing, or even to be in a rock band.

_Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day_

She admired him for it.

As much as she loved sports, and loved people, she couldn't imagine playing tennis or soccer in front of as many people as he played concerts for. It was insane.

And yet, it was all the more entrancing. Since they'd gotten together shortly after the events involving MaloMyotismon, she'd been to _every one_ of his concerts.

_I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

And she'd loved them all. And as he finished the song, the chords dying out from their harmonious melody, Sora realized she loved this concert even more. Because it was hers to treasure, and hers to love.

And because it was all the more special since _he_ sang to _her_.

_You're impossible to find…_

--

_Next up... **Tears - TKxKari**_


	2. Tears: TKxKari

_Inspired by **Sunfaro**'s series **Digimon One-Shots.**  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything associated Digimon._

* * *

**Tears**

**TKxKari - Takari**

--

"Wizardmon!" Gatomon choked back the tears, reaching out as the ghostly figure of her cherished friend backed away, towards the window. He paused his eerie float to reach out, trying to join hands with her.

Sadness washed over Kari as she saw their hands pass through one another, and tears worsened in Gatomon's eyes. Regretful, Wizardmon pulled away, staring at his hands as if they were alien.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, before his see-through body drifted back towards the window. Gatomon gasped and ran after him. Her face and paws pressed against the glass, tears streamed down her little face, and she called his name again.

Kari strode over, still holding the bouquet of red roses they'd brought, and placed her free hand on Gatomon's shoulder, not how much it shook.

She tried to hold back the wetness in her eyes, she really did. But she connected with Gatomon and they just came. Her hand shook so much as she refused to cry, holding back the sobs.

And suddenly, her hand was still. A slightly warm touch had reached her hand, and she felt fingers lace with hers.

She knew it couldn't be Gatomon, because the Digimon had _paws_ not _hands_. At first she thought it might be her brother, but as she looked up and to her right, she was glad it was someone different.

"TK…," she managed a smile for him, since his was so warm and caring.

"Its okay, Kari," he nodded, offering to take the flowers from her. She let him, and he placed them against the windowsill, a tribute to Wizardmon and all the others lost four years ago.

Although he was strong enough to place the bouquet without a shaking hand, his free one never left hers, offering her support. She was grateful, and was able to muster a real smile when he looked back at her, despite the tears clouding her vision.

"Thank you," Kari sniffled, and he gave her hand another squeeze.

_--_

_Next_..._**Sun - TakatoxJeri**_


	3. Sun: TakatoxJeri

_**Notes: **_My thanks to reviewers **KouimiLoccness** and **Expired In Goreville**.

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own anything associated with Digimon._

* * *

**Sun**

**TakatoxJeri - Jurato**

--

A new day. Brightly lit and birds singing, however cliché that was.

Takato was happy with it, as it seemed to lighten his already good mood. In his left hand he carried a paper bag from his parents' bakery, filled with Guilmon bread, freshly baked and smelling wonderful.

It had become ritual since the Digimon had found their way back from the Digital World a few months back. Wake up an hour before school, grab a portion of the morning's supply of Guilmon bread, head over to his shed, and deliver the goods.

And then, head to the horror that was school.

But in today's ritual, Takato encountered a ripple.

Not a bad one, just something out of the norm.

As he reached the gate to Guilmon's hut, he knew something was different. He knew by the way Guilmon wasn't awake yet, at the door, practically tackling him to the ground for the bread.

His red friend was instead curled up in the corner, propped against a girl with red hair, a soft smile, and a puppet lying on the ground beside her, having slipped from her right arm.

The girl was breathing in and out slowly, lost in sleep, her hand lightly touching the top of a snoring Guilmon's head.

The image that seemed straight out of a beautiful painting brought a smile to the goggle-wearing boy's face. He assumed she'd slept over, as she did when she tended to think about Leomon a lot.

Her parents didn't mind, they trusted that Guilmon and by association, Takato, would take care of her.

And as Takato leaned against the doorframe of the hut, watching how her hair, untied from its one side ponytail, rippled down past her shoulder in waves. In the months since the D-Reaper, she'd also grown it.

She and Guilmon were sitting in a spot at the limits of the sunlight filtering in, so that it caught her red hair in such a way as to reflect with radiance. It also struck her face, making it a richer colour than it was, and, hold the cliché, made her look like a true Angel.

The smell of freshly baked bread awoke both Jeri and Guilmon. And as they looked up at him with great smiles and eyes shinning with joy, Takato was glad Jeri's parents let her stay every now and then, because he really enjoyed seeing the sunlight reflect upon his two favorite people.

--

_Next...**Moonlight - MattxSora**_


	4. Moonlight: MattxSora

_**Notes: **My thanks to **Rainbow35**, **KoumiLoccness** and **Expired In Goreville** for their reviews so far, as well as fav/alert by **Batman4ever. **Also, this one is substantially bigger than the last three.  
_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own anything associated with Digimon._

* * *

**Moonlight**

**MattxSora - Sorato**

--

"Hey, Gabumon, you ever think about what it'd be like?" Matt asked, staring up at the moon, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans.

"Pardon?" the reptile-wolf Digimon frowned, looking up at his Partner as he peeked out from beneath an oversized hoodie.

"The moon," Matt stated, still being quite vague. "You ever wonder what it'd be like, to walk on? To explore?"

"Not really. I've already got two worlds to explore, and I don't need anymore. Why, have you?"

"Sometimes. Just wondered what it'd be like to float around, take those big space leaps or whatever," Matt shrugged. "See if those cheese myths are true."

It was late, and the boys had gone for a walk, so it confused Gabumon a little as to why his Partner was talking like this. Sure, as a wolf Digimon, he had an affinity for the moon, and sure, it was bright, pretty, and shed light upon their path, but why so sudden?

"Matt, is there something more on your mind?" Gabumon inquired as the two took up residence on a bench in front of an apartment building.

"Sort of…I just…it's a big job, being up there, on the moon. People spend a lot of their lives devoted to training and stuff, and then they're gone for so long. You gotta wonder if anybody misses them."

Gabumon had known Matt far too long not to hear the underlying reason in the words.

_If I did it, would anyone miss me?_

The truth was as clear as day. So was the answer.

"Of course people would miss you-I mean, them," Gabumon grinned, trying to cover a mistake too far gone. Matt noticed, but seemed glad his message had gone across. Knowing this, Gabumon went on. "I'd miss you."

"Doesn't count, I'd take you with," Matt pointed out.

"Tai would miss you; he's your best friend."

"I guess, who else would he have to punch him when he lost his marbles?"

"And Joe would, and so would Izzy. They value your friendship. So does Mimi. And…alright, so Davis, Yolei and Cody are young and they aren't that close with you, but I'd imagine they'd miss you too. So would Kari."

"I'm the cool older brother she never had, since she's stuck with Tai," Matt snickered.

"And then there's TK. He's your brother, Matt. He'd be lost without you."

"Don't forget me," a voice reminded the Digimon, and both boys blinked.

"Sora?" Matt frowned, looking at the deserted street around them.

"Up here," she giggled, and both boys looked up to see her leaning over a balcony a few floors up, waving. She was wearing pale red flannel pajamas, and it looked as though she had just taken a shower, since her hair was wet.

The moon shone high above her, and reflected a beautiful downcast light on her, creating something of a halo around her figure.

"Hey, Sora," Matt smiled. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she pointed out.

"Thinking."

"Worrying."

"What about?" he frowned.

"You," a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. "And about how much I'd miss you if you weren't around."

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows questioningly, despite the charming smile that graced his features.

"Yep." She pressed her hands on the balcony rail, pushing herself to stand straight. She seemed ready to head back inside and go to bed, but something made her pause. "Matt?"

"Yeah, Sora?"

"If you ever do plan on going up there, and exploring the moon, you'll come back, right? You'll come back to us…to me?"

"I promise," he nodded, smiling softly and mirroring her own grin.

"You should get home before your dad starts to worry," she waved a little, taking a step back. "Goodnight, Matt."

"Goodnight," he replied, watching her disappear back inside. He sighed, looking up at the moon, and smiled. "Thank you, Sora."

--

_Next (and they'll start being this big)..._** Alone - RyoxRika**


	5. Alone: RyoxRika

_**Notes: **My big thanks to **RainbowSprinkle** for being my one and only reviewer from last chapter, as well the fav/alert on top of that.  
_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own anything associated with Digimon._

* * *

**Alone**

**RyoxRika - Ryuki**

--

"God, she's impossible!" Rika snapped, slamming the door behind her. She pulled her arms around herself in an attempt to drive away the cold that bit at them.

She ignored the calls of her frantic mother, pleading for her to return, and walked on, just needing some time to think. She'd had yet another fight with her mother, following her attempt to force her into a dress for a fashion shoot.

She _hated_ that part of her mother's life, and wanted no part in it!

_Doesn't she get that? Doesn't she get that I'm not like her?_

She sighed, ducking into a side street in order to get around a cluster of friends laughing and walking down the main street. From the shadows of the alley she watched the group of kids.

Most were doubled over with laughs, clutching shoulders or arms of others, smiles plastered on their faces.

_They seem so…happy. So full of life._

Another sigh escaped her lips, and she turned away, resentful of the group of kids she didn't even know. They reminded her of the rest of the Tamers, and it brought up memories she didn't want to think of.

Ever since the Digimon had returned to the Digital World for good not long ago, she had pushed herself away from the others. She had nearly turned back to her old self, and as much as she regretted it, with the loss of her best friend, all she wanted was to be alone.

She plunked herself onto a park bench, leaning her elbows on her knees and placing her head in her hands. "Stupid mom. Stupid Digimon. Stupid Tamers."

The redhead shivered against her will, but it was short-lived, since she felt something warm wrap around her shoulders.

"Tamers? What, we aren't good enough to be called 'friends' anymore?" a voice stated, in the regular smart-ass tone it always carried. She looked up to see Ryo seated on the bench beside her, his jacket draped around her shoulders. He was smiling like he always did, as if nothing was wrong.

"Akiyama," she dipped her head in acknowledgment.

"Pumpkin," he smirked, causing her to roll her eyes. "You alright?"

She shrugged, staring up into the sky and leaning back against the bench. On a whim he extended his arm, dropping in on her shoulders, on top of the coat he'd already placed there.

He counted the seconds until his untimely death, but it never came. She merely relaxed into him with a loud sigh, expressing pent up frustration just with that motion. He understood - she didn't need words to tell him something was wrong.

And he'd listen when she was ready to talk about it. She knew.

But for the moment, she contended herself with knowing he was there for her, and that he cared. Really and truly, that was all that mattered.

Because it meant she wasn't alone.

--

_Next..._ **Smirk - RyoxRika**


	6. Smirk: RyoxRika

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own anything associated with Digimon._

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know, I haven't updated in forever! My apologies. But my friends have moved me back into a Digimon mood, so as I work on my _Dino Thunder_ series, I'll also be working on these one-shots and the _Kamiya Family Curse_ series.

**

* * *

**

Smirk

**RyoxRika - Ryuki**

* * *

Ryo Akiyama. The epitome of all arrogance, smart-ass behavior, and a constant pain in the _ass_ for Rika Nonaka. Why?

1. Because he always flirted with her.

"_And how are you this morning, Rika?" Ryo asked, his trademark smirk painted across his lips. The other Tamers could almost see the fume pouring from her ears._

"_Akiyama, I suggest you not aggravate my mood with your shameless flirting before I beat you to a pulp," she spat._

"_See, that's what I like about you, a woman of action!"_

2. Because of those damned pet names.

"_But you could die!" Rika screamed, merged with Sakuyamon deep inside the D-Reaper, shortly after Justimon had explained his plan. She hated the worry that seeped through her voice like honey. "Did you ever think about that, Hotshot?"_

"_Well then there'll be just one less person to poke fun at you, right, Pumpkin?" he smirked, passing on his idea to add a wink at the end, since he could only allow so much playfulness in such a serious matter._

3. Because he really was the only one to _ever_ get under her skin.

"_You twerp," she spat, her eyes teary as she realized what he was doing. "You're just doing this to impress me, aren't you?"_

_She was touched by the mere thought, and it made her both frustrated and happy. He looked over his shoulder at her, still merged with Cyberdramon, and grinned. "Is it working?"_

_It was. Not that she'd tell him, mind you._

4. Oh yeah, and because of that _infuriating_ smirk.

"Hiya, Pumpkin," Ryo grinned as he sat down on the log next to her at the park, interrupting her train of thought. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"Nothing," she muttered, refusing to tell him she'd been thinking of, well, him. She tried to go back to concentrating on the card game going on between Kazu and Takato before her, but it was no use.

"Was it_ me_?" he nudged her with his elbow, putting emphasis on himself, as usual.

She rolled her eyes, refusing to look at him. She knew _it_ was there. "In your dreams."

"Please, in my dreams, you do more than think about me," he winked when he noticed she was looking, and naturally, she was correct in assuming the smirk was present.

She rolled her eyes again (she really had to start keeping track of how much she did that, or at least, how often _he_ made her to that) and half-turned, facing him.

"You're disgusting, you know that?"

"C'mon, it's what makes you love me."

"More like what makes me revolted by you."

"Ouch, Pumpkin, that hurts."

"Will you cease the pet names?!"

"Thought you liked them?"

"The only time I'd like them were if they were applied to _someone else!_"

"Wouldn't mean the same. You know you're the only one that matters!"

"Shut up!" she hissed, noticing the others were all watching now. Seriously, was it _entertaining_ for them?

"Make me," he leaned in, oh-so-close to her and completely in a space that was not meant for him. It was a challenge that was almost like clockwork, a common occurrence in their day-to-day bickering.

Normally, her response was something along the lines of "Akiyama, I suggest you back **out** of my personal bubble before I pummel you". But this time?

This time she acted. _Really_ acted.

This time she wanted to wipe that infuriating smirk from his face once and for all, so she did the first thing that came to mind, intent upon shocking it off.

She kissed him.

It was slow to some degree, and chaste it was certainly _not_. But she pulled away before he could recover from the shock and actually _enjoy_ it.

His eyes were wide when she sat back, and no one said a word. He tried to soak in that _Rika_ had just _kissed_ him, but with the way his heart was leaping, it was hard.

That, and the fact that an uncharacteristic smirk was painted across the lips of the redhead before him.

A mirror of _his_ smirk.

* * *


	7. Darkness: TakatoxJeri

_**Notes: **My many thanks to reviewers, **Aster Selene, KoumiLoccness, ARCtheElite** and my **anonymous reviewer. **Thanks for the comments, guys!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own anything associated with Digimon._

**

* * *

**

Darkness

**TakatoxJeri - Jurato**

* * *

She was alone, totally alone. Within the blackness, the cold and the hate.

This creature, this…D-Reaper…it had used her. It had preyed upon the hate and loneliness she felt. It had preyed upon her fear, her sadness and her pain. When all her thoughts had been locked on losing Leomon, it had come in and taken over.

And here she was, huddled deep within the mass of the viral being, arms wrapped around her cold knees, her head buried. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to just _feel_ anything besides the cold loneliness.

But she couldn't.

She knew Calumon was near, pleading for her attention, pleading for her to break free. But she didn't feel it was worth it.

And that was when she heard it.

The sounds of battle, of fighting, of hope. There we four of them. Green, Blue, Indigo and _Red_. They were here, and they were fighting to get to her. To stop this monster that held her.

She heard _his_ voice amongst the noise, and it brought hope to her heart. If he was fighting, if he and Guilmon were out there, doing all they could to get to her…

Then she could fight too. Her eyes opened, and she saw the worried face of Calumon.

"Jeri?" the little Digimon squeaked.

The redhead smiled softly. There was still hope, and she could try. She stood slowly, wrapping Calumon in her arms. She thought then of Leomon, but rather than weep for the loss, she concentrated on the good.

And it was only a matter of time before—

The D-Reaper almost seemed to scream internally, but then again, it _was_ being ripped open by the middle. And just like that, the darkness around her was gone.

And there was a light shinning in.

"Jeri?" a mix of Takato and Guilmon inquired, and she felt a weight lift. She knew it would be alright. She knew things would be okay.

She knew her Knight had come to chase away the darkness…

* * *

Up next...

**Sick - MattxSora**


End file.
